Mrs Robinson
by Astarpen
Summary: "So we're going through a midlife crises? Got it," Puck said shaking his head. "Should I stop you before you get a tramp stamp or before you blow your savings on some fancy sports car?" He dodged the eraser Santana chucked at his head.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So as some of you may have noticed the Want to Want me is gone. There's a reason for that. As you may know I get a million different ideas at different times. Sometimes I have to discard a story because it seems that the themes I'm aiming for are way to similar to a work that I've done. Unwritten came along, and I had to decide if I wanted to do a proper story and deal with several themes at once or just do a lite version which was what Want to Want me was. Unwritten I felt was simply the better story so I took it down, and decided to rework some parts of Want to Want me.**

 **Song: Mrs. Robinson by Simon & Garfunkel**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please don't sue me**

* * *

"You know Santana, when I brought you to that bar to celebrate your divorce, the whole point was for you to find a rebound. A hot twenty something to take your mind off things. The plan wasn't to meet a hot twenty-something who according to you couldn't drink legally until a few months ago and fall in love. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Santana frowned and shifted uncomfortably, "I'm not in love!" She mutters this and looks away, causing Puck to groan. "I'm not."

Puck stared at her for a moment watching as she fiddled with the papers in on her desk and sighed dramatically. "I hate to do this to you, but Santana, you're old enough to be her mother."

"Keep your voice down," Santana hisses at Puck looking around, even though they were in her office and the door was closed. "You don't think I know that?" Santana groaned placing her face in her hand. "Trust me I know! I picked up her iPod the other day and went through it and I didn't know who anyone was and I thought it was all garbage." She had felt incredibly old. She should have known that dating a twenty-one year old would make her feel incredibly old. "I'm not in love with her or anything," Santana says when Puck gives her a look of pity. "I'm not! We don't live together, I don't know who any of her friends are—she doesn't really talk about her family much. There are still plenty of things I don't know about her."

"Right," Puck said in a disbelieving tone and reached across the table to pull Santana's tablet towards him, turning it on and around so that Santana could see the twelve stem roses that Santana had been looking at. "You don't get expensive roses for a girl you don't love."

"No you don't get roses for any girl. I'm old-fashioned—oh god." Santana groaned. What was she going to do?

Puck didn't look up as he began to snoop through her tablet, "Well, I mean it's not all bad. You are getting some pretty decent sex. I mean her sex drive has to be through the roof. My advice just wait until you can't keep up with her anymore. Ooh a password protected file—she's been sexting you hasn't she?" Noah looked up at Santana who immediately grabbed her tablet back from him glared at him. "Holy shit! She has—do you sext her back?"

Santana flushes and shifts in her chair, "That's none of your goddamn business!" She felt odd sending dick picks to Charlie, she had thought it was stupid and she had made Charlie swear to delete them afterwards. But the pictures that Charlie sent her—Santana shivered inwardly. The sex between them had been phenomenal it had always been phenomenal.

"So that's a yes." Puck said shaking his head.

"It's a—you're here to give me advice Puck. I don't know what to do!" Santana snaps at him putting her tablet out of his reach. "You date younger women all the time."

"No I fuck younger women all the time. They love riding the puckasaurus," Puck said wiggling his eyebrows. "I haven't dated anyone in years, but if you want my advice. Dump her before you fall in love. There are other kinky twenty-somethings out there who will send you naked photos, and be absolute freaks in bed." Puck fumbled and pulled out his phone and opened his photos and turned it a bit so Santana could see. "Take a look, all these women are sending me sexy pics. It's normal and common. Honestly I think that it's about attention because they don't want you looking at porn on the internet."

Santana closed her eyes and pushed his phone away, grimacing and opening her drawer for some hand sanitizer. She didn't want to know where his phone had been, or his hands. "You disgust me." She didn't know why she had listened to him. "Aren't you a little old for this? And didn't your mother teach you to respect women?"

Puck flashed a smile at her. "You're never too old for a good time. And my mother is absolutely horrified that I haven't married some girl and given her grandchildren yet. Of course no woman is good enough for me unless she's a Jewish woman. The things I need to put up with." Puck said with a sigh. "Point is Santana, we've all got some shit to deal with. If you're so horrified by dating a twenty-one year old, then dump her. You're not in love with her remember? Then you can become a strange cat lady who is going to die alone in her apartment and get eaten by her cats."

Santana glared at him for a moment. "You don't even approve of this relationship!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "I don't approve of most relationships. But I know you, if this doesn't work out for you'll probably shut down completely and become a hermit. You like her, I don't know why, and I think this is a terrible idea. Well it's certainly not the worst idea in the world. You're happy, you've got this hot chick who is twenty-one years old sending you sexy pictures. I'm sure that the sex is amazing, so—just enjoy it while it lasts." Puck shrugged. He had honestly thought that Santana was going to shrivel up and die from the lack of sex she was getting. The divorce had been brutal, and Santana had insisted on waiting until it was official till she tried to get back out there. A part of him realized that she had hoped that it would all work out in the end. It hadn't.

Santana made a face at this, she didn't want to break up with her girlfriend, and she didn't want her girlfriend to break up with her either. It was a complicated situation. "I don't want her to think that I'm old—"

"You are old. You turned forty last month," Puck pointed out.

Santana ignored him and shifted the papers on her desk. "I don't want her to think I'm old and that I can't keep up—"

"Santana you can't keep up. Going to clubs is for young people. Doing crazy stunts is for young people. They can bounce back we can't."

"Which is why—we're going sky diving this weekend." Santana said leaning back in her chair.

"So we're going through a midlife crises? Got it," Puck said shaking his head. "Should I stop you before you get a tramp stamp or before you blow your savings on some fancy sports car?" He dodged the eraser Santana chucked at his head.

* * *

Charlie Fabray glanced at her phone that had buzzed as she finished up her assignment and picked it up, glancing at the name on the screen. She smiled and bit her lip leaning back in her chair as she opened the text message. She paused and crinkled her nose at the words, she had been hoping for something sexy, like Santana sexting her again. She most certainly hadn't been expecting sky diving.

"That your fake girlfriend again?" Quinn asked finally turning to her twin crinkling her nose a bit. Charlie had been disappearing for days at a time.

"Yeah." Charlie winces and bites her lip she hated flying and she was terrified of heights. But she didn't want Santana to think she was just some immature kid. She quickly texts back that the idea sounds like fun even though it really doesn't, before flicking her eyes at her twin. "Not fake."

Quinn rolled her eyes and got off the couch where she had been watching a movie, and moved to her twin and tried to swipe her phone only to have Charlie move back. "We both know she's fake until I meet her." Quinn smirks when Charlie flips her off.

"Charlie talking to her fake girlfriend again?" Brittany asks popping her head out of her room and looking at her two older sisters.

Charlie lets out a frustrated sigh, "For fucks sake she's real." She pauses and turns back to her phone and quickly texts Santana asking if she could come over tonight.

"Well we have to meet her," Brittany said crossing her arms over her chest. "How do we know she's good enough for you if we don't meet her? She could totes be after the Fabray fortune."

Quinn nods before Charlie can jump in, "Right, plus we need to make sure that she treats you right."

Charlie grumbles and glances down at her phone which vibrates and smiles. Santana had said yes, "Trust me—she's not after the family fortune. I've been to her apartment she has her own money and a nice job and everything. Look there's a reason why I have no intention of introducing you to her. I don't want her to leave because of all the crazy."

Brittany scoffed at the lame excuse, "What crazy?"

Quinn nods in agreement, "Charlie—you're the only who hasn't introduced their significant other. I mean I introduced the two of you to Rachel and Brittany brought Mike home a few months ago. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Unless she's ugly. Quinn you don't think she's ugly do you? Why would you date an ugly person Charlie?" Brittany asked a distressed look on her face.

"Because it's what's on the inside that matters?" Charlie answers bluntly. "She's not ugly, she's gorgeous." Charlie stands up and begins to arrange her books and assignments and puts her laptop in her bag. "Anyway, I've got places to be." Charlie said. "Text if you need me."

Brittany pulls out her phone and texts her older sister, "There." She grins when Charlie rolls her eyes. "We will find out what you're hiding one of these days."

Charlie rolled her eyes, "I hate the both of you," she mutters under her breath grabbing her stuff and heading to her room to put on something that she was sure that Santana would appreciate on the floor of her bedroom.

* * *

Santana shifted as she ate her salad, she couldn't help but stare longingly at the burger and fries that Charlie had gotten. She was a bit jealous that she couldn't eat like that anymore. She was trying desperately to figure out what Charlie was talking about, but she truly didn't understand.

"So yeah, the term creative deconstruction basically it's the incessant product and process innovation mechanisms by which new production units replace outdated ones. Like I never once thought about not having an iPhones but they phased out the old iPod classics, they turned the iPod nano into touch screens you can't get them like you used to anymore. Which is a shame because you could put so much music on those things." Charlie explained taking a bite of her burger.

"Sounds fascinating," Santana said with a smile on her face despite the fact that she had absolutely no idea what Charlie was talking about. She sees a pleased smile on Charlie's face and she relaxes, "So are you looking forward to sky-diving this weekend?"

Charlie swallowed, she wanted to impress Santana, which was why she talked about her school work. Honestly it was rather boring but Santana was so sophisticated and fun, and she really didn't want to be seen as a dumb kid. "Yeah, totally." She lied before smirking. "But you know what else I'm looking forward to?"

Santana looked up from her salad, "What?" she said trying to play it cool. She recognized that tone and the look in Charlie's eye and she could feel the strain in her pants as her member started to wake up and she swallows, putting her fork down.

Charlie bit her lip and leaned back in her chair, "Dessert," Charlie said her voice getting husky.

Santana smirks watching her girlfriend for a moment, this she could handle. "Nope."

Charlie's face fell at this, "What do you mean nope?" It came out as a bit of a whine but she was past the point of caring. "Why not?"

Santana blinked and then slowly smiled, Charlie had forgotten. She opens her purse and pulls out her tablet glancing at Charlie who was pouting. She opened the locked file on the tablet and tapped the first video that popped up. She increased the volume as the sounds of a vibrator filled the air and Santana watched as Charlie turned a deep red. "Because bad girls don't get dessert remember?"

Charlie shifted as Santana turned the tablet around so she could watch herself, "You said—we had to delete those!" She tried letting out a soft groan as she watched herself push the vibrator deep inside of her.

"No, we agreed that you would delete them you said that I could keep them," Santana reminded Charlie. Truthfully she did delete them after watching them over and over again, but this one she had kept as a reminder to Charlie.

'Oh fuck Santana! It feels so good. I—fuck—I wish this was you.'

"Santana!" Charlie said sinking in her seat under Santana's smirk. Santana had been at a conference or something and she had wanted to make sure that Santana had something nice to remember her by. "I did it for you!" She tried again.

Santana turned the tablet around, listening as Charlie panted and moaned. "No, I'm pretty sure you were touching yourself because you wanted to." Santana said in a dry tone, her eyes dancing in amusement as Charlie squirmed in her seat. "Remember what I said?"

"Yes," Charlie managed to get out feeling the warmth spread through her body, as her eyes clouded over in lust.

Santana smirked and reached to take a sip of her water, watching as her girlfriend squirmed in her seat. She had no idea how this particular thing had started but she didn't care. She pushed the urge to simply push Charlie down and fuck her hard against her dining table down. She was in control and she was going to remind Charlie of that. It had been a while since they had sex, what with Charlie's midterms and her conference. "What did I say?" She presses watching as Charlie's cheeks go a deeper shade of red. "Remind me." Charlie mumbles something under her breath and Santana tilts her head. "Louder Charlie I couldn't hear you."

"Not without your permission," Charlie mumbles a bit louder, it's the only intelligible thing that comes out of her mouth and she bites her lip.

Santana smirks and pushes her chair back, "What am I going to do with you?" she questions her causing Charlie to open her mouth, she quickly raises her hand. The momentum was fully in her court now. Puck was wrong, sure there were twenty-year olds but Charlie—well she was different. "Come here."

Charlie scrambles to her feet and quickly moves to stand in front of Santana exhaling deeply. "Santana," it was another whine again but she quickly closes her mouth not wanting to get into even more trouble. She squirms a bit until Santana nods her head giving her permission to strip down, which she does leaving herself in just a lacey red thong. Santana always enjoyed pulling that off at her leisure, sometimes she'd remove it completely other times she preferred it to be wrapped around her thighs. It was Santana's decision and she shivers when she feels Santana running her hands along her body, teasing her. She lets a small groan when she feels Santana pinching at her nipples tugging them, she feels her legs buckle a bit. Her nipples had always been sensitive and Santana enjoyed playing with them.

Santana shifts and slowly unbuttons and unzips her pants letting her dick spring free. She smirks as she watches as Charlie bites her lip. "You haven't earned it yet," Santana said firmly causing Charlie to pout. She's about to bend Charlie over the table and turn her cheeks red when she's pushed back into the chair and Charlie straddles her and kisses her deeply. Santana smirks, and grips Charlie's hip stopping her from grinding against her dick.

"Please Santana, it's been weeks," Charlie mumbles as she presses kisses along Santana's jaw. "Please, I just need your dick—it's been like weeks," Charlie mumbles. She hates manipulating Santana like this but her last name is Fabray and this is just par for the course. "I'll be yours all weekend, we can stay home and I'll be naked except for the collar and leash—which you can tug whenever you need me to do something for you. I just—I need you right now."

"Oh?" Santana says pulling away from Charlie, it would be tempting to just get her rocks off right now. "So you want me to postpone your punishment to this weekend?" Charlie nods and tries to kiss her again but she stops her placing a finger on her lip. "You know, if I do that it'll be worse right?"

Charlie groans, she knew just how Santana mean could be and even though she secretly loved it and wished that Santana would be rougher. "Yes," she mumbled watching as Santana seemed to think it over. "Two days, I'll do whatever you want—you can fuck me wherever you want." Charlie pressed forward and kissed Santana's neck. "Anything you want Santana, just please fuck me now. I need you—I missed you."

Santana shivers, two whole days of doing whatever kinky thing she could come up with a willing partner, it was a dream. Plus if she did this then she wouldn't have to go sky-diving this was a win-win situation. "Anything?" Santana presses trailing her hand down Charlie's stomach and sliding them into her thong to test how wet she was. In every situation she won.

"Anything—oh god," Charlie moans bucking her hip as Santana pinches her clit and she slips a bit. "Please Santana—fuck feel how wet I am—that's how much I need you. Please."

"You'll beg for it?" Santana asks teasing Charlie's clit. Charlie nods against her as she moans, causing her to pinch her clit again. "Speak up."

"Yes—fuck yes—anything and everything," Charlie nodded.

"You'll cum only when I tell you to?" Santana presses, she doesn't need to pinch Charlie's clit this time as she's nodding eagerly.

"Yes—fuck you're in charge Santana! You're in charge." She was so wet, it wouldn't take long and Santana's dick was right there. She needed it inside of her. "I'll be your slut for the weekend, your sex-slave." She promises, she doesn't care how much she needs to debase herself at this moment, no one had ever fucked her like Santana had. "I just need you pound my pussy—to make me—" She doesn't finish her sentence as Santana shoves her off, she manages to catch herself before she's turned around, Santana pushing all the dishes away before she's slammed roughly into the table. Fingers tangle in her hair pulling it back as she feels Santana's fingers digging against her waist yanking and ripping her thong. She lets out a long moan as the tip of Santana's dick bumps against her clit and she tries to desperately grind back.

"What do you want?" Santana hisses in Charlie's ear teasing her pussy with her dick. "Remember your manners Charlie."

Charlie moans and tries to angle her hips so Santana slips inside of her. "Please, fuck me! Please Santana—I need to cum—I'm begging you. Please fuck me and let me cum—no one can fuck me like you can please Santana."

"Damn straight," Santana grunts and shifts her hips before she thrusts all the way deep into Charlie's pussy, she quickly shifts the hands that on Charlie's waist and uses it to pinch her clit again and she immediately feels Charlie's walls clamp down as she bucks hard against her. She loved it, Charlie's body was sensitive, and she could make her cum over and over again, with a little amount of work. She doesn't give Charlie a moment's notice as she quickly begins to thrust into her hard and deep, prolonging the orgasm for as long as she could.

"Harder, Santana—please fuck me—oh god! Fuck!" Charlie moans loudly as Santana begins to move her hips as hard and as fast as she could, pressing her down onto the table even more.

Santana smirks watching as Charlie writhed on the table, panting. "Fuck, you're such a little slut for my dick," Santana says shaking her head before bringing one of her hands down on Charlie's ass causing her to jump a bit. The things she was going to do to Charlie this weekend. She feels Charlie's orgasm again, causing her to groan as Charlie's wall clamp down on her again, practically trying to force her to cum. "You won't be able to cum like this weekend. No you'll cum when I tell you to," she drags her dick out and thrusts forward again causing Charlie to groan and arch her back more. "You'll bend over when I want you to. Spread your legs when I want you." Each instruction is punctuated by a particularly hard thrust causing Charlie to moan loudly.

"Yes—fuck yes—anything you want." Charlie promises feeling her body tensing a sure sign that she's close that she's about to cum again. It's a chant now, and when Santana's thrusts start getting erratic she knows that she's going to cum soon. There's a sharp pain in her clit as Santana pinches it again and she doesn't even hesitate this time as she begins to squirt, hard as Santana begins to cum not caring about the mess. She always had to clean it up after.

"Fuck." Santana groans slamming her hips forward and climaxing hard, she grunts. It had been a while since they had just fucked like that and she slumps forward onto Charlie's back for a moment, tracing the beads of sweat that are on her neck, and kissing her shoulder gently. "You need to get to my bedroom and take the position, we're not even close to being done."

Charlie shivers against her for a moment and nods swallowing, this was so worth it. "Yes Santana," She feels Santana pull out and she quickly scrambles to rush to Santana's bedroom to do as she's told. It was times like this she didn't believe that Santana was 40.

* * *

 **AN: And with that is the first chapter of this really small fic that does indeed have a bit of a story, I promise it's not long just five chapters, probably maybe. Please read and as for all my other stories well, they'll probably be updated I remember, I've already started working on my next big written project after actually sort of taking a vacation, sort of being generous. Well, there will be updates to some of them not all of them. I mean I'm sort of trying to finish them one by one, and truthfully Love the Way You Lie, which is really only four chapters more is the one I chose to start with. This fic is also finished. Because I really want to start working on my next Faberry Chartana piece called Hear Me (tentative title) and I realize that I need to start ending open stories. So one by one they will be finished don't worry.  
**

 **Hear me is going to be different. I know I say that about all my fics, but I finished the first chapter yesterday. It's in first person. I'm experimenting. But, I will post the preview chapter, sometime tomorrow probably. I'll probably get a lot of hate for it, but Quinn Fabray is Quinn Fabray. People are probably going to say that I hate her character, when on the contrary I think she's by far the most interesting character to work with. The entire fic won't be first person, I struggle with writing in the first person but, I wanted to do something different and sort of expand my skills. So look for that. Once I finish writing it, the entire story will be posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So glad you all like it here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Charlie smacked her phone off the nightstand and then blindly fumbled for it trying to desperately switch her ringtone off, so she could go back to sleep. Who was calling her this early on a Friday? She had arranged her schedule so she didn't have classes on Fridays, so she could have a long weekend every damn weekend. Her body was still healing from what Santana had put her through. It felt deliciously good even a few days later, she needed to do that more often with Santana maybe she could handcuff Santana and have her way with her. Charlie smiled mostly to herself, which would be nice, it had been ages since that had happened.

She finally managed to grab her phone and answer the annoying phone call, " _What_?" she mumbled not bothering to look at it. She was not a morning person, unless there was sex involved or at the _very_ least two red bulls involved.

"Hey Charlie—can Mike and a few friends come over? And while you're at it can you buy the drinks I lost my fake ID—wait you aren't in class are you?" Brittany asked quickly and she heard the loud groan, followed by the sound of Charlie sitting up in bed.

"It's Friday, it's my day off," Charlie said yawning and sliding out of bed and shivering, Quinn had touched the thermostat again. Like she was the only one who lived in their apartment. "No, I'm not buying you alcohol Brittany. Just raid the liquor cabinet, and give Quinn the heads up." Charlie yawned.

"Why don't you come? You can introduce me to your new girlfriend right?" Brittany pushed.

"No," Charlie said, she wasn't going to invite Santana to hang out with her kid sister. "You can have the place tonight, but stay the hell out of my room! And the place better not be trashed," she grumbled the last time there had been half-eaten food, broken glasses and drunk passed out teenagers everywhere and her room had smelled like urine. "I'm serious Brittany, stay the fuck out of my room." She was sure they had used her bed as well. Which meant that she had been forced to burn the sheets. It was part of the reason she loved dating someone older, sure she liked to go clubbing every now and again and hit the bars with her sisters, but she didn't like doing it _every_ Friday night. Sure they only went to the _best_ clubs but still she liked her liver not being pickled.

"Come on Charlie—it'll be fun! I promise I won't start taking off my clothes again." Brittany promised. "We can play drinking games! You can be a team!"

"You're not really doing a good job with this," Charlie points out, all she was doing was reminding her why Santana could _never_ meet her sisters. They were going to judge her and she was sure that Santana could handle it, she also didn't want Santana to see her as someone who spent all of her time playing drinking games. "Look Brittany, I'm busy tonight so drag Quinn into this if you want. I'm sure Rachel and Quinn would love to party with you and your friends."

"Having kinky sex with your girlfriend doesn't mean that you're busy Charlie, it just means that you're avoiding us." Brittany pouted. "Don't make me call dad."

Charlie arched a brow and stared at the phone, "Okay you call dad. When he calls me I'll just respond with: oh dad, Brittany wants to drink even though it's illegal for her to do it. She wants to have boys over while drunk and oh she has a tendency to take off her clothes while drunk. Oh and those boys, well they tend to put their dicks in—"

" _Fine_ you win." Brittany huffed as she interrupted Charlie. She could practically see the smirk on Charlie's face and she scowled. "Tattle tale," she adds after a moment. Their dad would make her come home and she wouldn't be able to have any fun anymore. It was a low blow on Charlie's part.

"Is that it?" Charlie asked flopping back down on her pillow. "I can't believe you woke me up for that," she grumbles.

"Oh come on! Why can't I meet her Chuck? I promise she'll love me—is that why you don't want me to meet her? You think she'll fall in love with me? If that's it you need to break up with her, and tell her I'd never cheat on Mike." Brittany lectured.

"Bye Britt," Charlie said yawning and ending the phone call. She tosses the phone onto her pillow and pulls the blanket back up around her and yawns. She could wake up at noon and maybe she could convince Santana to meet her for an extended lunch break. She smiles and shifts a bit, or maybe she could take the day off and they could go watch a movie together or binge watch some Netflix, that sounded like a fun day, they could have sex on the weekend. She'd probably have to get up and get herself ready for a weekend with Santana.

She shifts trying to find the sweet spot on her bed for her to easily fall asleep in when her phone rings again. She eyes the device again, it was probably Brittany or Quinn trying to manipulate her again. Why didn't people understand that Friday was her day to sleep in, and lounge about in her underwear until she had to go somewhere? She grabs the phone and then answers it without checking the screen. "Brittany I swear to god if you don't leave me alone and let me sleep I'll—"

Santana's light laughter cut Charlie off, and she smiled leaning back in her chair. "Are you sure you want me to leave you alone?" She asks amused as she hears Charlie sitting up on a bed. "Because I'm _sure_ that's the opposite of what you wanted the last time we were together."

"I well—" Charlie flushes and is glad that Santana's not there to mock her for it. "I didn't mean that I wanted _you_ to leave me alone, quite the opposite." Charlie says and smiles. "I was actually already up thinking about you."

"Oh?" Santana presses leaning forward.

"Yeah—um I was hoping that you'd be up for an extended lunch break or—you know starting the weekend early," Charlie mumbles. "I don't have classes today so it's like okay."

Santana smiles at this and stops fiddling with some paper, this was going to be okay. "I'd love to but I can't not tonight anyway—actually that's why I called. I know its last minute but my crazy boss just sprung it on me today." Santana explained quickly, she really hated when Sue had a _'good'_ idea. "There's an event—and I would really like it if you came—you know as my date?"

Charlie drops the phone in surprise, and then looks around to make sure no one saw as she quickly picks it back up fumbling with it. "Yeah—I'd like that! What type of event? Like formal, I have something that I could wear."

Santana lets out a breath, relaxing at Charlie's eagerness. "Normally I wouldn't even go to these type of events, but my boss is trying to impress some rich asshole. So it's formal—look I know that I'm basically asking you to be my trophy for the evening, and I'm sorry—I'll make it up to you."

"It's fine—so do you want downright sex appeal or more conservative?" Charlie asks brushing Santana's concerns away. "Or something that's both, because I can do that. I mean I do have this awesome black dress that's _perfect_ for both. What do you think? I mean I can take some pictures and you can choose which one you like best. I mean I don't want to ruin this event for you even if you're not thrilled to suck up to some rich asshole."

"No I'm serious, this night is going to be super boring and I know you'd rather be out doing something fun. It's a Friday night, so let me make it up to you Charlie, what do you want?" Santana presses leaning forward, she pauses for a moment. She was tempted to go with downright sex-appeal but she didn't want some old men drooling over Charlie. They were going to but she didn't want them salivating openly. "Go for sexy and conservative," Santana suggested.

"I'll send a picture to make sure it's appropriate," Charlie promises and leans back on the bed. "As for you making it up to me, well you can spend all weekend doing just that." Charlie says there were a few things on her Netflix queue that she needed to see. And it seemed that she was finally getting her wish to handcuff Santana to the bed and have her way with her all weekend.

Santana rolls her eyes and lets out a small laugh, she knows exactly what making it up to Charlie looks like and she doesn't mind another weekend at home cooking food and watching weird Japanese movies and odd shows and documentaries with Charlie. "I'll pick you up around seven?"

Charlie glanced around her room for a moment, biting her lip at all the collectibles that she had lined up. Santana would think they were dolls or something childish like that, "I've got nothing to do today so I'll meet you there. Maybe we'll have a bit of time to have some fun all dressed up. I'm sure I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

Santana shakes her head and leans back, she didn't even know where Charlie lived. The few times she had driven Charlie anywhere it was always back to campus, where Charlie had an early class. She figured that Charlie just lived in some dorms on campus, and while she wasn't particularly interested in sleeping with her in a dorm room with paper thin walls. But it would be nice to take a look at how Charlie lived. "Are you sure? I mean it's no problem—"

"I know, but I don't really have much to do today so it won't really be a big deal and I'll probably leave to get my nails done. It'll simply be easier for me," Charlie said cutting her off. With Brittany planning to show up with a bunch of her friends, she didn't need them hassling Santana or scaring her away. Charlie glanced at her chipped nails and bit her lip, she'd have to call Quinn to see if she could borrow the black dress that she owned. Or she could just steal it and hand it back later. Having an identical twin had its advantages. "I'll meet you at your place and we can go together."

Santana frowns, it seemed that Charlie was hiding things from her and she didn't know what it was. "Alright—I'll see you then." She pauses for a moment and smiles, "Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't fall back asleep, it's already like ten am, and I know you can sleep for days if you don't get woken up," Santana teases and hears the exasperated sigh. "I'll see you tonight." She says with some light laughter as she ends the call. So maybe Charlie was just weird about her dorm room, and maybe it was a mess or something. She would just talk to her about it. Or maybe this was just how their relationship was going to be.

* * *

Santana pulled on her collar as they walked through the ballroom, she glanced at her girlfriend for a moment. Charlie was definitely straddling the line between sexy and conservative. It had taken all her willpower to simply not say screw it and drag Charlie into her apartment and just begin the weekend early, but she still needed her job. Charlie was _definitely_ catching the attention of old men who were undressing her with their eyes. She was also getting looks of jealousy and hatred and it made her feel pleased. The feeling lasted for a second, because the feeling went against everything she knew she should feel. Charlie _wasn't_ a trophy, she was smart intelligent and young and a part of her wanted to remove her jacket and wrap it around Charlie to stop the old men looking at her. "We can still leave if you want?" Santana murmurs quietly to her girlfriend who glances at her.

Charlie gently nudges Santana with her shoulder, "Santana, I spent hours getting myself ready for this event—so we can at least stay for an hour or two. Besides you said it was a rich asshole which probably means he's important. Don't worry I won't embarrass you or anything," Charlie promises.

Santana flushes at the statement "I'm not— aren't you bothered by all the old men undressing you with their eyes?"

"Should I be? Honestly Santana, why does it matter if they're looking? You're the person who actually gets to undress me at the end of the night." Charlie replied. It was a change, she'd been to events like these before with her father and her family. She knew the score and she recognized a few faces, not that it mattered. She was here to support Santana and she had watched her mom navigate these events flawlessly. She would just emulate her mother until the end of the evening. "Besides, I sort of want to see you in your element," she mumbles the last part at Santana and smiles when Santana finally flushes. It's rare that she managed to cause the reaction from Santana, she was usually the one who was red as a tomato.

Santana was about to say something when she noticed Sue approaching her and she groaned and straightened up immediately. "My boss is coming over," she says and quickly realizes that she hadn't prepped Charlie for the force that was Sue Sylvester.

Sue stopped in front of Santana and her date and studied the blonde for a moment, she hadn't been aware that Santana and her wife had divorced. Or maybe Becky had mentioned something to that affect, but it wasn't like she personally cared what her employees were up to. "I didn't take you for the type of person to trade up for a younger model. Good job Lopez," Sue said patting Santana on the arm. "Now I need you on point. This dick we're meeting has a new girl on his arm every time I see him. It's been awhile but still, we _need_ this new account. I'm sure he'll appreciate the fact that you share his love for barely-legal blondes."

Santana groaned and turned to look at Charlie hoping that she wasn't horribly offended but was shocked to find her amused. Sue wasn't funny she was just bat-shit crazy. She turns back to Sue, "Right, I can close this account not to worry. We do have an excellent reputation and that's what we need more than anything. This shouldn't be a problem," Santana promises Sue who nods.

"Excellent, I'll introduce you to him," Sue said motioning for Santana to follow her as they make their way through the room. "I didn't see a woman on his arm tonight, but that doesn't mean anything make sure you keep an eye on that girl. He's a charming bastard, and he has a tendency to take what he wants."

Santana groaned inwardly, she was going to spend the next several weekends making this up to Charlie whose eyes were _dancing_ in amusement. She really should have warned Charlie that Sue was crazy while she had the chance. Though her forgetting was mostly Charlie's fault, she had spent the entire car ride teasing her. She wrapped an arm around Charlie's waist as they finally approached the womanizer that Sue had warned her about. Like hell she was going to let some douchebag openly hit on her girlfriend and if he was that brazen then they simply didn't need his business.

"Relax," Charlie whispers in Santana's ear watching in delight as she shivered. "You've got this, I can be the perfect arm candy." Charlie glances at the man that Sue had pointed out who had his back turned to them busy talking to someone who looked important. "Plus he's going to be like _super_ boring right?" Charlie offers.

Santana smiles grateful for Charlie's words of encouragement, "Probably," she whispers back and gently tightens her grip around Charlie's waist. "You sure about this, because you can still abandon ship. You really don't have to do this," Santana mumbles quietly. It's a bit late for that as Sue approaches the man from behind and touches his shoulder causing him to turn around, and she feels Charlie immediately tense up when she catches sight of him. Santana frowns and turns to her girlfriend.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Charlie hisses under her breath as the man finally notices them.

" _Cupcake!_ " Russell says a huge grin on his face as he sees his middle child standing there, with a deer in headlights look. He squints a bit making sure that it was indeed Charlie but grins when he realizes that it was. "What are you doing here?" He pulled away from Sue and the rest of the people he had been talking to. He looks proud of himself even as Charlie recoils from him. "Oh come on, I remembered not to call you Char Char Boo Boo in public."

Charlie's eyes widened at her nickname and turns a bright red when everyone turns to her. " _Dad!_ " She hisses and glances around even though it's far too late for that. "Keep your voice down," she whispers to him loudly. This was mortifying—never had she wished that the ground just open up and swallow her whole, but now would be a good time. A perfect time actually.

Santana was stunned and stared at her girlfriend before glancing at Sue who looked absolutely horrified. Charlie was his daughter. There was no way in hell that she was going to manage to close him because she was fucking his daughter. She was fucking his twenty-one year old daughter and they'd be lucky if they managed to get out of this unscathed. Why hadn't Charlie _told_ her? How was she going to salvage this? The thought suddenly hits her as she realizes how fucked she is, she hadn't prepared to meet Charlie's father. She was meeting her girlfriend's father—who could probably get her fired if he truly wanted to. This was a _disaster!_ Maybe she could turn tail and run.

Russell continues not noticing anyone else. "Your mom has been on my ass lately because you haven't called," he lectures her not caring if he's embarrassing her. "You need to tell your sisters that they need to call more. You know how your mom worries. All because you've gone off to college doesn't mean that you stopped being my Char Char Boo Boo."

" _Dad,_ please!" Charlie groaned, and finally noticed Santana who looked like she was about to bolt. This was exactly why she never brought anyone to meet her family.

Russell smiled pleased at his daughter's distress, "Now when do I get to meet the new girlfriend? Quinn and Brittany told me that you had this mysterious new girlfriend that they haven't met yet. Is she here? Your mother will be annoyed that she missed this event, you know how she wants to be a bigger part of your life."

"I'm an adult," Charlie mumbles, it's a losing battle her dad would always see her as a child. She sighs, there's no point to having this argument in such a public place and looks at Santana, she hadn't noticed that Santana had let go of her and she bites her lip. She probably wouldn't be her girlfriend for much longer.

Santana stood up straight and immediately stuck out her hand for Russell, this may be awkward but she was going to face it head on. "Apparently you get to meet her girlfriend right now sir. That's me by the way. Santana Lopez," Santana said swallowing when Russell turned to look at her.

Sue immediately butt in, she wasn't going to let this go to waste. "Yes, Santana is the person I was telling you about."

"Oh?" Russell said not noting how his daughter had stiffened. "I can always appreciate someone young and ambitious, but I think I would like to go with someone with a bit more experience."

"Santana's been working for my company for _fifteen_ years, she's certainly has all the experience that you need," Sue said throwing Santana under the bus.

Santana froze when Russell turned to look at her a frown on his face, "Fifteen years? Just how old are you?" Russell said in a pleasant tone glancing at his daughter who seemed frozen in spot.

Santana internally groans but there was no use hiding it or denying it, so she slips a smile onto her face. "Forty years young sir," she says in a pleasant tone.

Russell blinked, she certainly didn't look it and if she had been ten years younger he probably wouldn't have batted an eye, but this was nearly twenty years. Russell forced a smile onto his lips and turned to his daughter. "Charlotte, can I speak with you?"

Charlie cringed, she knew she was in trouble when he used Charlotte instead of one of her many pet names. She exhales deeply and reaches for Santana's hand. "She's my girlfriend, daddy."

"Like _hell_ she is," Russell snaps at her wanting to pull his daughter away from Santana but he doesn't move. "Charlotte!"

"Dad, she's my girlfriend." Charlie repeats firmly. "Even if you yell at me, even if you try and ground me—she's still my girlfriend."

Santana blinks and nearly drops Charlie's hand. Ground her? "Charlie—please don't say it like that," she mutters to her girlfriend. She had never felt more like a cradle robber than she had at that point.

Charlie blinked and turned to Santana, "Would you prefer lover or partner?" she asked in a serious tone.

"I think I prefer the term that doesn't have your dad trying to murder me in the next ten seconds," Santana whispers back as Russell drops his champagne flute. Tonight was going to be a very long night and she was sure that on Monday that Sue was going to hand her a pink slip. She looked over at Charlie studying her again, what else was she hiding?

* * *

 **AN: Another chapter more reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so glad that you're enjoying this fic, I think there's one more chapter to go after this. I did say it was a short fic. There may be an epilogue, but I haven't written one yet. Oh well.**

* * *

Santana glanced at her phone, which for the past 72 hours had been Charlie free. She didn't truly know what she had expected but after the disaster that was Friday night, she had informed the younger woman that she needed some time to think. Maybe a small part of her had expected a tantrum or promises that things were going to be okay, she hadn't expected Charlie to simply agree with her and give her the space she desired. She didn't know what it meant, but Friday night had been a disaster, and she was lucky to still have her job. Sue was furious that she hadn't been able to close the account.

It was going to be one of those weeks, she could just feel it in her bones. She didn't really know _what_ to believe about the whole situation, she felt like an idiot. She hadn't known who Charlie was, it wasn't as if _she_ was important, but her father was. There were a lot of things that she didn't know or _hadn't_ known. Where Charlie lived, that she had an identical twin sister and a younger sister. She hadn't even _known_ that Charlie had sisters. She had never asked and Charlie had never volunteered the information. Charlie hadn't even told them that she was dating someone twenty years older than she was. Maybe Charlie was embarrassed, she had seemed plenty embarrassed in front of her father.

She sighed, maybe she should apologize for freaking out and they could have a talk like two adults. Even though she wasn't quite sure if Charlie qualified anymore. Yes Charlie was twenty-one but she had never felt that Charlie was _to_ o young. Maybe they should break up, she could find someone her age and more her speed.

"Ms. Lopez?"

Santana looked up from her phone and frowned when she saw Russell Fabray standing at her doorway and she quickly got up, wondering what the hell he was doing in her office. "Mr. Fabray?"

"You don't mind do you? I'm here to discuss business, and Sue Sylvester pointed me to your office." Russell said not bothering to take no for an answer as he entered her office and took a seat without her permission.

Santana frowned but sat back down, "I didn't think that we were in the running for your accounts, after Friday night."

Russell studied Santana for a moment, "You're correct, I didn't want anything to do with your company. Especially knowing that one of their partners was _sleeping_ with my daughter, and had the _gall_ to show it off in my face." Russell held his hand up when Santana opened her mouth to defend herself. "Yes, I'm _aware_ that you didn't have any idea that the client was _me._ Charlotte made that quite clear when she made a rather impassioned plea to give you and your company a fair chance. She didn't tell me to give you the account she promised me that you could convince me on your own, so long as I took my emotions out of this and made a logical decision. So _convince_ me."

Santana leaned back and eyed Russell, "Convince you that you should go with my company or convince you that you that I'm a good match for your daughter."

Russell raised a brow the gall on this one, "I don't think that there's anything you can do to convince me of the latter. I know what it's like to go through a midlife crisis. Especially after a divorce," at the look that Santana gave him he shrugged. "Don't you worry, I had you investigated. Charlotte didn't tell me anything. In fact she just went straight to her mother and complained about how I ruined everything. Judy is under the opinion that we should just let this play out, she is an adult and if we make a big deal of this she'll probably try and latch on tighter."

Santana internally winced again, not quite sure how she personally felt about being a part of whatever rebellious phase that Charlie was going through, but she wasn't going to allow Russell to see any weakness. "I do enjoy spending time with your daughter sir—she's smart, and funny and caring—"

Russell made a face, "Yes and most importantly she's probably good in bed," he made a disgusted face at the words. He couldn't believe he had even thought of it but he had been here. During his trial separation with Judy he had personally tried. "It feels good for a while but then you wonder what the hell you're doing. You can't keep up with their lifestyle and while Charlie doesn't _need_ your money, she is twenty years younger than you. What happens in twenty years when you're sixty? You don't belong in clubs, you probably enjoy going to bed at nine in the evening. You've probably thought of activities that make you seem young and hip—" Santana finally flushed at this. He tilted his head. "What did you suggest?"

"Sky-diving," Santana muttered under her breath.

Russell stared at Santana incredulously, "And she went with you?"

"No. We didn't end up going," Santana said deciding not to tell Russell about how she had defiled his daughter instead.

"Of course not, Charlotte's afraid of heights," Russell said briskly, he knew his daughter and the idea that she was willing to jump out of a plane for Santana was troubling.

That was news to her, she had thought Charlie was okay with it. She had seemed to be okay with it. "Look, I didn't know how old she was when I first started to fall for her. I know that's a stupid excuse, and if I had known then well maybe nothing would have happened. But what's done is done, and our relationship is what it is. I'm not going to stop seeing Charlie if that's why you're here."

Russell waved his hand dismissively, "Charlotte is stubborn, if she thinks for one moment that I interfered yet again in her love life she'll stop speaking to me entirely. I'm honestly here for business, and I imagine in Charlotte's mind to get to know you. I'm sure she believes I'll be so impressed I'll give you my blessing."

Santana lets out a laugh, it did sound like Charlie, "I'm not that naïve," she admits. "But let's talk business, I'm sure I can at least impress you that way."

* * *

Santana shifted as she looked around the halls of the apartment complex, this place was nicer than where she currently lived. She frowned ever so slightly, wondering why Charlie had never brought her over. Did she really think that all this mattered to Santana? She wanted to get angry with her girlfriend for hiding this, but she had always been the one to insist on paying for dinner and everything even when Charlie offered—but that was only because she had thought that Charlie was a starving student. She certainly ate like one. With a sigh she knocked on the door and waited, Charlie hadn't answered her phone or any messages and she didn't know if Charlie was ignoring her but they clearly needed to talk. The door swung open after a second causing her to jump back as a tall blonde appeared, "Hey is—Charlie around?" Santana asked eying her.

Brittany frowned and scratched her head, Charlie _never_ had friends over. She didn't even really tell anyone where she lived. It was odd, "I think she's out shopping for her 'collectibles' or whatever it is she calls them." Brittany crinkled her nose and stared at the shorter woman she was hot, "Who are you?"

"Santana—just a friend of Charlie's," Santana said introducing herself and flashed a smile even though she was met with a puzzled look from Brittany. "Well if you could just tell Charlie that I called and stopped by that would be great."

"Well, she's been gone for a while so she's probably going to be home soon. Do you just want to wait here for her?" Brittany suggested this would be the perfect time to get to know one of Charlie's friends. She really didn't understand why Charlie never brought anyone home. "I'm sure we've got—something to eat and we definitely have juice—and water."

"Well I don't know—she wasn't really expecting me," Santana admits and it did seem like a violation to just enter Charlie's home without her permission.

"Who cares? Charlie's been in a mood all weekend this could do her some good," Brittany said and tugged Santana into their apartment. "Have a seat anywhere, I'll get you something to drink. We do have some alcohol around if you want, I'm pretty sure. I can mix drinks."

Santana shook her head, she didn't want to start drinking in front of Charlie's sisters. "Water is fine," she says and stares at the expensive couches. She didn't think she could afford to sit on them but she takes a seat one the edge of a couch, her back up straight. She didn't know what she was walking into, Charlie didn't talk about her sisters. She hadn't even known she had sisters until recently. "So you're Charlie's—younger sister?" She hoped that she had gotten that right she wasn't exactly sure.

Brittany grinned and nodded, "Brittany. I'm sure she talks about me all the time. I'm her _favorite._ " She whispers the last part looking around.

Santana winced and nodded, "All the time," she mutters. This had not been her best idea ever. Charlie hadn't prepared her to meet her family. "Does she talk about me all the time?" Santana asks deciding to change the subject.

Brittany shook her head, "Charlie is like super secretive, and she won't even tell us the name of her girlfriend. I mean you scare one away one time and it's like she thinks that's going to happen _all_ the time." Brittany hummed and placed the glass of water in front of Santana and then smiled at her. "Do you know who she is?"

Santana cringed this was definitely not one of her smartest ideas. It was quickly becoming clear to her that maybe Charlie hadn't been embarrassed by her after all. Maybe Charlie was just trying to keep her away from her crazy family. "Um," she mumbled.

The door to the apartment opened and Santana turned gratefully, she turned and relaxed for a moment glad that Charlie had come to rescue her from this awkward situation. She pauses and her face falls. "You're not Charlie," this must have been Quinn her twin.

Quinn frowned, "No, I'm not. Who the hell are you? Brittany what have I told you about letting strangers in the house?"

"She's not a stranger! She's Charlie's friend who was about to tell us about her girlfriend!" Brittany said and grinned when Quinn paused. "Exactly, Charlie's mystery girlfriend. It beats trying to follow her. You know we wouldn't make good spies Quinn," Brittany leans back. "So—about Charlie's girlfriend surely you know something."

"Oh?" Quinn said moving to sit beside Brittany, if that was the case then she totally forgave Brittany for inviting someone new to their place. After the party had practically destroyed their place again the new rule was that Brittany wasn't allowed to have any more guests without supervision.

"Uh, maybe Charlie should tell you about her love life, I don't really want her to get annoyed at me," Santana offers lamely.

"She knows something!" Brittany says with a grin on her face. They just needed to put a bit of pressure on her and she'd crack.

"Wait? Charlie was telling the _truth_? I thought her new girlfriend was _fictional_." Quinn said slightly disappointed that she didn't have something that she could use to make fun of her twin with. "Okay—so what's wrong with her?"

"I know right? I was just telling Santana here that we've only chased away one of her girlfriends before, and it was _totally_ an accident," Brittany says.

"No it wasn't, she was a bitch and we got rid of her because we didn't like her," Quinn said truthfully, and turns to Santana. "She really wasn't good enough for Charlie."

Santana stared at the two of them, she definitely understood why Charlie hadn't introduced them. "You mentioned something about collectibles?" she said attempting to change the subject.

Brittany and Quinn share a look, "So obviously you're not one of her _nerdy_ friends," Brittany says delicately. She's about to say more when the sound of the door unlocking is heard and everyone turns to see Charlie carrying a bag.

"So I finally got my hands on one of the Star Wars BB-8 toy, I had to meet a guy on the internet about it," Charlie said rummaging through the bag to hold up the toy that had quickly sold out in hours before she could reserve a copy. "I got two so I can play with one and I can keep it as a collectible, plus I managed to find the sword Kirby statue that your idiot friend managed to break Brittany," Charlie pulls out a much bigger and heavier statue of a pink blob with a hat and carrying a sword. "I also saw a meta-knight—" She looks up and stops speaking her face going several shades of pink when she sees Santana staring at her. "What are you doing here?"

"She was about to tell us about our girlfriend!" Brittany says in a pleased voice. "I mean you're clearly fighting with her you don't normally go _outside_ to buy your collectibles."

Charlie shifted and pushed her collectibles behind her back, hoping to god that Santana hadn't seen them, even though she already knew that Santana had. Santana waved at her and she sighed, "She _is_ my girlfriend stupid, at least I think she still is." Charlie muttered causing Quinn and Brittany to turn back to Santana in shock. Charlie moves quickly before they can start bombarding Santana with questions and grips Santana's wrist and pulls her to her room, even though it was like ground zero for all her nerdy things. She bites her lip as she locks the door and then slides a shelf in front of the door in case Quinn attempted to pick the lock she'd still have time to move something heavy to stop them from entering her room.

Santana blinks and looks around, so _this_ was Charlie's room. There were toys _everywhere_. Most of them were in boxes along the shelves. Santana picks up one of the little figurines on Charlie's desk of what looks to be a dragon and smirks looking at Charlie who finally turns to look at her. "Please tell me this isn't the reason why you didn't want me to see your room."

Charlie flushed and immediately moved to pluck her Charizard amiibo from Santana's hand. "No—I mean yes, I mean no! I mean—stop making fun of me!" Charlie says her face was as red as it could go as Santana laughed openly at her this was mortifying. Maybe she could run out and leave Santana to her sisters—but that seemed cruel. She bit her lip and looked around her room but it really did read like a child's bedroom. "I—" warm arms wrap around her.

"I thought you were ashamed of me," Santana mumbled as she pulled Charlie to her and hugged her tightly. "I didn't think it was because you were a giant nerd."

"Geek! I'm a geek!" Charlie mumbles hugging Santana back, before pausing as it suddenly dawns on her. "No! I'm not ashamed of you!" Charlie promises pushing Santana back a bit so she could look her in the eye. "I just—I didn't want you to think you were dating a child! I mean Quinn tells me all the time that no one is going to take me seriously and I'll never get a girlfriend. But that's not true cause Brittany is dating Mike and her room looks like a unicorn vomited in it." Charlie says and bites her lip. "But I didn't want to take any chances—because in case you haven't realized my family is like _super_ embarrassing! I didn't want them to chase you away. They've done it with other girls before."

"Well, as you can probably tell, I'm not like other girls you've dated." Santana says and Charlie grins at her.

"So you're not mad at me anymore? I'm really sorry—I told my dad to at least hear you out. I knew how important it was for you," Charlie admits quickly.

"I managed to convince him to sign on with the company which means my boss isn't breathing down my neck anymore—so thank you. As for whether I'm mad at you, I'm not." Charlie grins at her and leans in to kiss her and she places a firm hand on Charlie's chest stopping her. "I'm _furious_."

Charlie bites her lip and pulls away from Santana flopping onto her bed and shrinking down a bit, "Why are you furious? It's not like I hid who I am from you! My last name is Fabray and like everyone _googles_ or like investigates who they're going out with after the third date."

Santana stared at Charlie for a long moment, she couldn't believe they were having this conversation. "Charlie I'm _old_ , I like to get to know people the old fashioned way!"

"You mean carnally? Because it's a really fun way to get to know someone." Charlie smiles brightly at Santana but she doesn't smile back and she shifts. This isn't fun.

"You know I've been married Charlie, I told you about that—I didn't know that you were such a nerd or that you had sisters until recently. I mean I thought it was because you were embarrassed because I'm so much older than you, but that's not quite it is it? I mean I found out from your dad today that you're afraid of heights, why didn't you just tell me that?"

"Because I didn't want you to think I'm a baby! Or boring! You're so interesting and you do all sorts of things like going hiking, and wanting to jump out of planes and stuff, and kayaking, and rock climbing and bouldering. I have weak skinny arms! I can't throw boulders! I didn't want you to get bored of me. I mean the most exciting thing I do is go and see guys on the internet to buy some of these collectibles. I like to sit at home and binge watch Netflix or play with my toys! Not my sex toys but like—" Charlie opens the bag that she had tossed on the ground and holds up her BB-8. "Look at how adorable this thing is."

Santana stared at Charlie, she had spent the better part of six months thinking of fun activities that would keep her hip and interesting for Charlie and she hadn't had to. She had gone a weekend without indoor plumbing or air conditioning. She had been sore for _weeks_ after the white water rafting and rock climbing expedition. "You're _young_! I mean you go out clubbing practically every Friday night!"

"Because Quinn and Brittany don't want me to become a hermit. I mean yeah I liked to go out occasionally and party and have one night stands but then I met you and it was perfect because I didn't have to put my liver in a coma every weekend." Charlie shifted on her bed. "Things were really great and I really liked you because you were so mature and sophisticated and I didn't have to worry about unnecessary drama. Then you started to like suggest all these crazy activities and I liked you too much to say no to you, like I didn't know that you were that active."

Santana twitched at this, "You mean that I wasted my last manicure for nothing? Do you know how long it's been since I've had one?" Charlie didn't say anything and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why didn't you just _say_ something?"

"Why didn't you? You're the one that kept inviting me out on this stuff. I mean—you're pretty old Santana part of the reason I liked you was because I thought I finally found someone who didn't want to go out and do _stuff_." Charlie scratches her head, "I thought you were having some sort of midlife crisis to try and prove how young and virile you were. I mean it was sexy at first, but then it was exhausting."

"Did you just say I'm pretty old?" Santana said scowling.

"No?" Charlie said flashing Santana a grin. "Just sort of ancient," she immediately scrambles back when Santana pounces on her. She lets herself be caught and as Santana pins her to the bed she smiles. "Do you forgive me?"

Santana kissed Charlie's neck slowly gently before looking at her. "We're going to need to have a long _serious_ talk about things. And you're going to need to pay for dinner sometimes. You eat like a starving student."

"I am a starving student, and I've been trying to pay for dinner for ages," Charlie grumbled a bit. "I can take you to dinner and we can—oh," Charlie moaned and flushed. "Santana! My sisters are probably listening in!"

"Well they'll be scarred for life and probably won't do it again," Santana said as she sucked on Charlie's neck causing the younger woman to let out a yelp. Besides she really wanted to try out Charlie's bed, it seemed super comfortable.

* * *

 **AN: Meeting the ex-wife.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Last chapter unless I decide to add an epilogue of sorts.**

* * *

"Charlie?" Santana asked rubbing Charlie's arm gently, as her girlfriend turned to look at her from where she was practically laying all over her lap. The sex had been amazing and now Charlie insisted on another lazy Saturday where they just stayed in, and watched her weird cartoons. Naked of course. Charlie had given up explaining to her what was going on, mostly because she didn't really care. If It made Charlie happy, and kept them from doing crazy things outside, well then she was all for it. It was simple and easy. Now that they had stopped trying to impress the other, they're relationship had become fun and easy. "I know you like your cartoons—" Charlie scowled at this but she decided to continue on with her train of thought before she lost it. "I just happened to notice a theme, do you have a thing for big-breasted women?" There seemed to be an awful lot of animated breasts just bouncing about on her screen.

Charlie flushed at the question, "First off its _anime_. Second, I'm not watching this for the _boobs_ , I'm watching this for the story. It's a really good story."

Santana looked at the screen again and watched and raised a brow at Charlie. "It looks like they're having orgasms while eating food."

Charlie grumbled, "Look at how delicious that food looks Santana! I'm watching this for the food porn, not the breasts. There are things that are more important than boobs you know." She huffs as if the statement is obvious.

"Really?" Santana asks, she really shouldn't be surprised that Charlie found food to be just as important as breasts. She gently pokes Charlie's side causing her to swat her hand away, "Even more important than my breasts?"

Charlie grabs the remote and pauses the anime so she can turn to look at Santana seriously. "For an old lady your boobs are _amazing_ —ow! Santana!" Charlie said laughing as she stood up and moved to straddle Santana's hips. She rubs where Santana had pinched her arm. "It was a compliment! I swear." She laughs when Santana makes a face and she leans in and kisses her. "I'm serious I could stare at your boobs all day. In fact—"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You can't possibly be horny again!" She says shaking her head, but there's a small smile on her face as she complains. This was definitely the best part, though she was sure that Charlie was going to be the death of her, but it would certainly be a way to go.

"If you need more time—" Charlie laughs as she hits gets swatted with a throw pillow and pulls Santana onto the couch on top of her.

Santana smirks and pins Charlie's hands above her head as she leans in and kisses her, not hearing the sound of her front door opening. She's already aroused and she doesn't need to check to know that Charlie's already aroused again. The couch is _hardly_ the most comfortable place to be doing this but she's far too lazy to move to the bedroom right now. "I don't need more—"

"Santana if you won't answer my phone calls you deserve me just coming over to _my_ —" Dani shrieked as she caught sight of her ex-wife who jumped back. "What the _hell_!"

Charlie immediately gathered up the blankets and wrapped it around herself, turning a deep red as she tried to hide her nudity. Sure she was into a bit of exhibitionism now and again, but not like this, she had to be in a certain mood for it and she had no idea who this person was. "You didn't lock the door?"

Dani turned to Santana fury and hurt in her eyes, "I didn't think that they were serious when they said you were sleeping with a _teenager_."

It took a moment for Santana's mind to come back online and she scowled at her ex-wife. "I didn't think you were actually serious when you said you still had a key to my place. This is _my_ place by the way and I'm sure you're trespassing. I got the condo in the divorce." Well that wasn't exactly true, but she had bought Dani out. "What are you doing here?"

"The title to the car is still in your name and I'm trying to sell the damn thing," Dani said waving the paperwork around. She glanced at Charlie who was still behind the sofa and a disgusted look on her face. "So what are you doing with a child? Replacing me with the younger blonde barely legal model? Can she even buy alcohol?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "I don't see what that has to do with you—"

"She's a _child_."

"I'm not a child! I'm twenty-one," Charlie says rather unhelpfully.

Dani turned to Charlie shooting her a harsh glare that causes her to stick out her tongue, she rolls her eyes. "Why don't you go put on some pull-ups while the adults talk?" With Charlie sufficiently dismissed, Dani turned her attention back to Santana. "Do you even know how this looks? What are people saying about you? You're _forty_ years old Santana, you're sleeping with someone half your age. Is this one of those sugar mama things that I've heard on the radio? I mean what else would a twenty-one year old be doing with someone as old as you?"

"The sex is amazing." Charlie points out immediately and she's rewarded with both Santana and Dani turning to look at her. "What it is? I mean hands down the best sex of my life. You really know what you're doing." Charlie said complimenting Santana who smirked.

Dani decided to ignore her and instead focused on Santana who had moved to put on some boxers that she found on the floor. "So where'd you find this one? On the corner of the road turning tricks for her pimp. I mean she's a _child_ Santana. I thought you had better morals than this."

"You're the one to talk about morals," Santana snaps back, trying to keep the hurt from her voice and she runs a hand through her hair. "Just give me the damn papers and leave the key."

"Well clearly it's a good thing I divorced you when I did, because you've probably blown through all of your money paying for this one. Don't think it's going to last Santana, she'll move on," Dani said rudely.

"No wonder Santana divorced you, you're a bitch," Charlie quipped and stumbled back when Dani turned to look at her. "What I thought this was common knowledge? I mean who would cheat on Santana? She's like gorgeous and smart and funny and a badass. Who cares if she's got some white hair down there?"

Santana flushed and turned to her girlfriend. " _Charlie!_ "

"What? I think it makes you look distinguished!" Charlie responded defensively before pausing. "That's a thing right?"

"No, it's really _not_ a thing." Dani said correcting Charlie who crinkled her nose at this.

"Okay, Dani I signed your damn papers. You could have just _waited_ until Monday and shown up at my work and made a scene," At least then she could call security. "Now please get the hell out of _my condo_."

Charlie nods, "Yeah."

Dani flicks her eyes at Charlie once more. "When she finishes taking you for everything you have, she'll cheat on you as well. I mean _seriously_ Santana, she'll get bored. I may not have been the best wife but I do care about you."

"Your opinion has been duly noted," Santana responded dryly and motioned for her to get out. "And leave the damn key," Santana grumbled she would most definitely be changing the locks so Dani couldn't just _show_ up anymore. She moves and makes sure that Dani leaves before locking the door and sliding the deadbolt for some extra privacy. She returns only to see that Charlie has dropped the blanket and is now laying on her couch buck naked. She rolls her eyes and smiles trying to brush what just happened under the rug. "Thanks for saying all that, I know it got under Dani's skin."

Charlie nodded and sat up, "Good, I mean I was telling the truth though. I think the white patch that you've got going on makes you look distinguished and it really _is_ the best sex I've ever had." Charlie grins at Santana. "Plus she's wrong, I totally picked you up. And I could totally keep afford to keep you as my sex slave." She pauses for a moment and then slowly smiles. "Does this mean that I'm your sugar mama?"

Santana stared at Charlie and rolled her eyes and gently moved Charlie's feet and took a seat on the couch. "You're remembering this wrong. I totally walked up to you and said something funny and charming and you fell madly in love with me. And no, please don't ever say that again."

"No that was later that night," Charlie admits and gets swatted by Santana causing her to laugh. "No, I _totally_ picked you up. I gave you the bedroom eyes and stared at you until you came over."

"Yes that's because you were too scared to approach me! I walked up to you and offered you a drink."

"Don't think I didn't forget that you tried to get me _very_ drunk in an attempt to sleep with me," Charlie huffs at this, Santana was right she had been staring because she really had been nervous to walk up to her and talk to her. "It's not my fault, you were a _ten_. You don't just approach a ten!"

"A ten?" Santana scoffed. "I'm a fucking twelve."

Charlie snorts at this and reaches for Santana's hand. "You are, and you're so modest," Charlie grins and squeezes Santana's hand. "So that was your ex-wife?"

Santana relaxed, "I'm sorry for what she said she was way out of line, she had _no_ right to pass any judgement on my life. Especially after she was the one that had an affair."

"My dad slept with his secretary," Charlie said and shrugs when Santana looks at her. "It _wrecked_ my mom and I don't think that Quinn and Brittany have really forgiven him. I mean why do you think he showers us with stuff and money? It's the guilt."

Santana was quiet for a moment, "She didn't want to have kids, I wanted them but she didn't and I let it go. I mean it was something I wanted but—I could deal with her not wanting them. I can't imagine what the divorce would have been like if I had a child, how hard it would have been for them."

"My parents are rich, it would have meant double presents on birthdays and Christmas and each of them trying to outdo the other, and we lived like that for like a year and a half. It was annoying as hell, to try and pretend that we _enjoyed_ it." Charlie crinkles her nose. "Mom took him back though, said that he was just going through a mid-life crisis." She was quiet for a moment, "Is that what this is for you? A mid-life crisis?"

"No," Santana says firmly. "I know everybody says that but it's not true. This has nothing to do with making me feel _young_ again. If anything dating you makes me feel old." She rubs Charlie's hand. "I sort of like it. I know it's not going to be easy but it sort of _is_ easy." She's quiet for a moment before looking at Charlie. "I mean it's different for you. I'm _old_ I like going to bed early, I'm divorced, I don't know if I can _give_ you everything that you want."

Charlie blinks and looks at Santana's dick and flushes, "You mean I don't have to use birth control anymore? Like is that a thing when you get old you can't impregnate women anymore?"

Santana pats Charlie's leg, "Unfortunately no."

"Oh," She crinkles her nose and shrugs. "I'm an old soul."

"You enjoy watching cartoons with big breasted women in it," Santana points out nodding towards the television. She smiles when Charlie flushes. "Look, I'm not going to be mad if this doesn't work. I get it the age difference is huge—but I don't think I can take someone cheating on me again."

Charlie nods, "I'm not my dad, I don't think I could cheat on someone else. Besides you managed to survive my siblings, don't think that I'm going to let you get away so easily." Charlie admits. "And my dad, and you still like me. You didn't run away screaming. I think you're a keeper."

Santana gave Charlie a dry look, "You're saying that because you're far too lazy to try again with them aren't you?" Charlie smiles and Santana sighs. "You say these things now but you know things can change."

"I'm not saying we'll be together forever Santana, what I'm saying is that I won't cheat on you. I'll be honest and I'll communicate. I won't stop calling you an old lady though. Or pointing out that you're going grey. Because I'm nice like that."

Santana shoves Charlie playfully, "Why do I love you?"

"I don't know but it's probably the same reason I love you," Charlie says leaning in and kissing Santana's cheek. "So now that your ex is gone—" Charlie trails off and flashes Santana a smile.

"You're insatiable."

"That's why you love me," Charlie says in a sing song manner.

* * *

 **The end for now maybe probably.  
**


End file.
